Emma's Dilemma
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: 13 year old Emma meets a 16 year old boy online ...but is he really 16? Does he love Emma? What does he want from her? Id Emma putting herself in danger?
1. Chapter 1

This fic takes place in the future. Ross and Rachel are married with 4 kids. Ben is 18, Emma is 13 Isabella is 8 and Ryan is 2. Ross is now chair of the paleontology dept at NYU and Rachel is now a boss at RL. Chandler and Monica are still happily married the twins are 11 and they finally had a baby little Daniel is a year old. Mike and Phoebe are still married and have 4 year old twins Sophie and Mike. Joey and Alex are married and living in LA.

Emma's Dilemma

Chapter 1: Emma's Birthday

Emma Geller opened her eyes when she heard the sound of her alarm going off. That meant it was morning, she grinned, that meant it was her birthday!She was 13! She was finally a teenager! "Woohoo!" Emma shrieked pushing the covers off her and jumping for joy. Her purple cell phone sat on her dresser. She grabbed it when she heard the beep. She had two texts the first one was from her best friend and cousin Erica _"Happy Birthday Cuz! You're soo lucky I want to be a teenager! C u 2night!" _the other text was from her online friend Justin_ "Happy Birthday Em! Xoxo" _Emma smiled and sighed she really like him.

"Emma sweetie breakfast is ready" her mother called from downstairs pulling her from her thoughts. She put on her robe and bounded down the stars. The kitchen was decorated with balloons and streamers, the table had plates of her favorite chocolate chip pancakes on it and sitting at the table was her daddy, her older brother Ben and her two younger siblings Isabella and and Ryan. Ross looked up from the science section of the paper smiling when he saw his little girl who wasn't so little anymore. "Happy birthday princess." Emma smiled thanks daddy" she kissed him on the cheek as she sat down.

Once breakfast was over Rachel cleared the dishes and brought in a stack of presents wrapped in colorful paper "Happy birthday honey" she sat them down in front of her daughter. Emma grinned and grabbed the first gift ripping through the paper. She got a few great outfits from her mom which her dad didn't seem too pleased with, an iPod from her brother Ben but her last gift was her favorite a brand new lap top with a built in web cam from her dad. "Thank you daddy! I love it!" she jumped up wrapping her arms around her father hugging and kissing him. "You're welcome honey but remember its not just for chatting its for homework too" he reminded her "I know daddy" she hugged him again before running up to her room.

Emma set up her new computer and went online. She logged into the Teen Chat room ** Chefgirl13:**_Hey Justin u here?" _she watched the screen waiting for a response. She grinned when she heard the beep **Foodie16: **_Hi Emma! Did you get any cool birthday presents" _**Chefgirl13:**_Did I ever! My dad brought me a new laptop with a built in web cam!" _she wrote back **Foodie16:** _Wow cool! I guess your dad isn't as dorky as you thought! LOL!" _She laughed at that **Chefgirl13: **_Yeah he can be cool sometimes LOL" _**Foodie16: **_"So since you have a web cam now_ _does that mean I finally get a pic?" _She smiled **Chefgirl13: **_"Sure just give me a minute!" _Emma looked in the mirror fixing herhair. She looked at her reflection in the mirror she was always told she looked like her mom except with her dad's hazel eyes and according to her dad that meant she was gorgeous__

Sitting back at her laptop she smiled and took a few pictures of herself. She picked the best one and sent it to Justin and waited for his response. **Foodie16: **_"WOW! You're sooo beautiful!" _Emma blushed **Chefgirl13: **_Thanks, so umm do I get a pic of you?"_ there was a beep an an image file. She opened it and grinned he had light brown hair, green eyes and a great smile

**Chefgirl** **13:**_ wow you're pretty cute yourself." _

"Emma come on we're getting ready to go over to your aunt and uncle's" Ross shouted up to her "Okay coming daddy" **Chefgirl13: **_I gotta go Justin we're going over to my aunt and uncle's more presents await me LOL" _**Foodie16: **_Aww okay I'll miss you have fun with your aunt Monica and Uncle Chandler we'll talk later and I was even thinking maybe we could even meet sometime soon :)" _She smiled wide he said he'd miss her and even wanted to meet her. **Chefgirl13:**_Okay! I'll miss you too :) Bye Xoxo. _"Emma!" Ross yelled up again "Okay coming daddy" she sighed dreamily looking at the scree none last time before shutting off her computer. She wondered if this was what love felt like.

Chapter 2...Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello children! I'm backkk! I have a new fic! Its about Emma, Ross and Rachel but Mondler will be in it. I got the idea for this fic from a great play that also became a great movie called Trust,both were written and directed by David Schwimmer which was inspired by a true store. It does have sensitive subject matter but I hope you all enjoy my comeback! Please read and review. Thanx!


	2. Chapter 2

This fic takes place in the future. Ross and Rachel are married with 4 kids. Ben is 18, Emma is 13 Isabella is 8 and Ryan is 2. Ross is now chair of the paleontology dept at NYU and Rachel is now a boss at RL. Chandler and Monica are still happily married the twins are 11 and they finally had a baby little Daniel is a year old. Mike and Phoebe are still married and have 4 year old twins Sophie and Mike. Joey and Alex are married and living in LA.

Emma's Dilemma

(This fic is based loosely on the movie Trust)

Chapter 2: Not What She Expected

"So tell all bout your boyfriend" 11 year old Erica asked her older cousin. "Well he's super cute" Emma grinned stretching out on Erica's bed. "He's a little older than me" she added, "Ooh an older man! How much older" Erica grinned, "Justin is 16 he's smart and athletic and I think he loves me!" Both girls shrieked and giggled

"Girls are loud and stupid" Erica's twin brother Jack shouted standing in the doorway. "Get out you dork!" Erica yelled throwing one of her stuffed animals at him. " "You missed" he stuck his tongue out at her. "I'll kick your butt dweeb!" She lunged at her brother hitting him. Emma was going to join in when her phone beeped.

A smile crossed her face it was a text from Justin. **"****Hey ****Ems ****whatcha**** doing?****I**** miss ****you****"** She texted back **"****Nothing**** my**** stupid**** cousin ****is ****being**** annoying**** and ****I**** miss ****you ****too****"** He texted back **"****Well**** why ****don****'****t**** you**** get**** out**** of**** there**** and**** come**** meet ****me**** I**** promise ****I**** won****'****t**** annoy**** you**** lol****"**Her heart skipped a beat when she read his text. He wanted to meet her **" ****I...I**** don****'****t ****know**** Justin**** what**** about**** my**** parents****" ****she**** asked,**** "****Just ****tell**** them**** you****'****re**** meeting**** a**** friend**** to ****celebrate ****your**** birthday**** then ****come ****celebrate ****with ****me**_.__"_ He texted back.

Emma thought for a few minutes she wanted to meet him she really liked him, maybe even loved him. She took a deep breath and texted him **"****Okay**** Justin ****I****'****ll**** come ****meet**** you**** just**** tell ****me ****where****"** He texted her location. She grabbed her purse off Erica's bed and walked toward her fighting cousins "Erica I' be back okay" Erica pulled away from her brother for a minute "Where are you going Emma" she asked. She sighed "You promise not to tell anyone" she asked "I pinkie swear" Erica promised "Okay I'm going to meet Justin" she told her.

"What? But we haven't even had cake yet" Erica pointed out "Yeah I know I'll be back in a little bit then we'll have cake " Emma told her. "What if Aunt Rachel or Uncle Ross ask where you are," she questioned. "Just tell them I went to see my friends from school they had birthday presents for me okay" Erica nodded "Okay Emma got it" she loved that she was so close to her older cousin and that she trusted her. They were more like sisters than cousins. Erica told her cousin to have fun.

Emma quietly tip toed down the stairs her mom and dad were in the living room talking to her Aunt Monica and Uncle Chandler. She quickly ran past the playroom where her siblings were playing and went throw the kitchen and out the back door. Once she was safely out in her aunt and uncle's back yard she let out a breath and smiled. She smiled she did it she snuck out unnoticed. She glanced at the house as she left the yard.

About half an hour later Emma approached the small motel she climbed the stairs and walked to room #819 and knocked nervously. The door opened and the person who stood there wasn't a 16 year old boy but a man she figured at least 30. "Umm hi I'm looking for Justin" she whispered "Emma its me I'm Justin" he smiled "Bu…But you're not 16 and you look different than the picture" she replied "Yeah I thought if you knew my real age you wouldn't want to meet me " he admitted. "Ho…How old are you?" she asked

"Well I'm a little older than 16 I'm 31" he told her "It doesn't change anything I still want to be with you age doesn't matter to me" he went on "Why don't you come in we can talk" he offered Emma his hand. Emma looked at his hand for a minute before deciding to slip her hand in. He smiled and squeezed her hand leading her in the room. She had no idea what she had just gotten herself into.

Chapter 3: He Loves Me!…Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children sorry it took me forever to update umm like a year lol. Here is chapter 2. I hope you all like it. The drama will start in the next chapter. So please read review and enjoy! Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

This fic takes place in the future. Ross and Rachel are married with 4 kids. Ben is 18, Emma is 13 Isabella is 8 and Ryan is 2. Ross is now chair of the paleontology dept at NYU and Rachel is now a boss at RL. Chandler and Monica are still happily married the twins are 11 and they finally had a baby little Daniel is a year old. Mike and Phoebe are still married and have 4 year old twins Sophie and Mike. Joey and Alex are married and living in LA.

Emma's Dilemma

(This fic is based loosely on the movie Trust)

Chapter 3: He Loves Me!

Justin led Emma over to the bed. He sat down " Why don't you sit down" he patted the spot next to him. She just stood there "Come on I won't bite" he grinned "Okay" she nodded sitting down. He moved close to her "You're so beautiful Emma" he set his hand on her leg. "Thank you," she whispered "You know you look much older than 13" he leaned him kissing her as he ran his hand up her leg and under her new skirt. She pulled away when she felt his fingers touch her panties. "What…What's going on" she asked a bit nervous.

"Its okay Emma I love you, don't you love me" he asked. "Ye..Yes" she nodded "Well this is what people in love do" he smiled moving his other hand to her breasts. Her breasts for a little bigger than most of her friends. She heard her dad once say she developed like her mother. She swallowed hard when he removed her blouse and unhooked her bra. "God you're beautiful are you sure you're only 13" he looked lustfully at her like she was a grown woman.

"Yes I..I turned 13 today" Emma told him. "Wow" he smiled. She blushed. He slowly laid her back on the bed and pushed up her skirt. He pulled away briefly to undo his pants pulling himself out. He hovered over her "I love you Emma" he said beginning his assault on her. She lay there crying from the pain and discomfort. She knew about sex and she believed people in love did it her parents and her aunt and uncle did it all the time they were in love, so it must be true Justin must love her, but why did it have to hurt so much.

After Justin was finished her rolled over sweaty and tired "You were great" he huffed and puffed. She had no idea how she was great she laid there doing nothing, just wanting the pain to be over but she whispered "Thank you" anyway. She laid there for a little bit before slowly sitting up. She pulled her skirt down and grabbed her shirt and bra putting them back on "I…I think I'm going to go now" she whispered. "Alright" he nodded "But promise me this will be our secret okay" Emma nodded "Okay" she promised giving him a quick kiss before she left the room.

Back at the Bing house they finally noticed Emma was missing "Erica where is your cousin and don't say with her friends we called them she isn't with them" Ross looked at his young niece. "She didn't want me to tell Uncle Ross bu..but she's with her boyfriend" she whispered "Boyfriend!" Ross shouted "Honey calm down remember your blood pressure'" Rachel reminded him " But she's 13 Rach! 13! She isn't suppose to have a boyfriend yet!" he was steamed :I know honey we'll talk to her when she gets back"

Just then Emma walked in "Emma Green Geller where the hell have you been young lady" Ross yelled "I was with my friends daddy" she quickly lied "No you weren't you were with your boyfriend! Who is he so I can kill him" he spat out "No! I won't let you hurt him I love him!" she screamed back. "Your 13 how in the fuck can you say you love some boy!" he yelled "He's not a boy daddy he's a man and he loves me! And he thinks I'm beautiful!" she ran from the house again in tears.

That's it where is her fucking lap top" he stormed up to Erica's room grabbing it starting to read the chats from her so-called boyfriend Justin. His eyes growing wide with hear for his baby girl.

Chapter 4: Not My Baby Girl!

Author's Note :Yup two chapters in one night! Yay me! Read review and enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

This fic takes place in the future. Ross and Rachel are married with 4 kids. Ben is 18, Emma is 13 Isabella is 8 and Ryan is 2. Ross is now chair of the paleontology dept at NYU and Rachel is now a boss at RL. Chandler and Monica are still happily married the twins are 11 and they finally had a baby little Daniel is a year old. Mike and Phoebe are still married and have 4 year old twins Sophie and Mike. Joey and Alex are married and living in LA.

Emma's Dilemma

(This fic is based loosely on the movie Trust)

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. Detective Dempsey and Justin are mine. I wish I owned Chandler and Ross. I would keep Chandler for myself and give Ross to my bff.

Chapter 4: Not My Baby Girl

Anger and fear boiled in Ross as he looked at the chats on his newly teenaged daughter's laptop. "Who is this Justin and just how old is this sick pervert!" he spat out to no one in particular "Honey you should really cam down" Rachel said softly walking up behind him placing her hands on his tense shoulders. "I can't calm down Rach she's my baby girl" he whispered

"I know Ross but making yourself sick or worse won't help anything" she pointed out rubbing his shoulders gently. He sighed "What am I suppose to do all I want to do is kill this son of a bitch" Rachel didn't know what to say she didn't blame him for the way he felt so she just continued to rub his shoulders.

"Ross" Chandler started "Maybe you should call the police" he suggested "Is that what you would do if some pervert was chatting with Erica and doing God knows what else" Ross asked "I'd want to kill him, hell I want to kill this asshole as much as you do, you know Emma is like a daughter to me but us going after this guy won't help Emma" Chandler pointed out. "Yeah, Okay" Ross nodded "I'll call the cops" he pulled out his cell phone dialing 911.

After talking on the phone Ross looked at his family "They're sending an officer over apparently there's a guy targeting young teen girls online he may be the same guy Emma's been talking to" he told them. "That's just sick how could anyone do that to little girls" Monica who'd been silent spoke. Ross wondered the same thing as his little sister. How could anyone do this to a little girl especially his little girl?

It wasn't long before the doorbell rang. Monica made her way to the door. A good-looking man stood there dressed in a suit. "Hello I'm Detective Dempsey I'm looking for Ross Geller," he informed her "Come on in" she let him in. The detective introduced himself to Ross and both men sat down. Detective Dempsey took a thick manila folder out of his briefcase. The folder contained information on several other girls between the ages of 13 and 15 who'd been victims of an online predator, the same one they believed Emma had been talking to. He told Ross that Justin probably wasn't even his real name.

Emma came back in planning to apologize to her family. "Wh…What's going on" she asked seeing the man sitting on the sofa with her father. "Are you Emma" the detective asked "Yes" she whispered "I'm Detective Dempsey can I ask you some questions about Justin" he asked "Why" she questioned "Well we think he may have hurt other girls like you" he told her "No! Justin loves me! He told me he loves me and he showed me he loves me!" she defended her attacker.

When Emma said this man had shown her his love Ross got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach "Emma honey what do you mean he showed you he loves you" he asked scared to hear her answer. Emma just stood there refusing to answer him. "Emma! Answer me!" he raised his voice. "Ross calm down let me talk to her" Monica stood up walking over to her niece leading her into the dining room.

"Emma what happened between you and your boyfriend" Monica asked gently. She hoped Emma would talk to her. The two of them were close and she often told Monica things she couldn't tell her parents. "I..I don't want Justin to get in trouble Aunt Monica I love him" tears filled the young girl's eyes. "It's okay sweetie he won't " she assured her niece. "Okay" Emma whispered "Justin and I we…we had sex" she confessed "Justin he, he said people in love have sex and he's right you have sex with Uncle Chandler and mom has sex with daddy" she pointed out.

Monica couldn't believe what she was hearing. Some low life jerk had taken her niece's innocence, her flower and convinced her it was because he was in love with her. She knew Ross had t be told and that Emma needed to see a doctor she was only 13 years old who knows what kind of physical damage this jerk could have caused. She looked at the young girl in front of her. "Okay sweetie I'll be right back then you can tell me all about it " she put on a fake smile trying to act if nothing was wrong before she turned to go back to the living room to tell her big brother that his baby girl had been raped.

Chapter 5: From Bad to Worse….Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children here is Chapter 4 I hope you all like it. Oh and Detective Dempsey..I am a HUGE Grey's Anatomy fan and I love McDreamy but not as much as I love Matthew Perry! LOL Look for more drama in Chapter 5! As Always please read, review and enjoy!


End file.
